In the deepest pit of Hell
by Galionne
Summary: Ils avaient l'habitude de mourir. Ça paraissait peut-être un peu étrange; un peu surréaliste dit comme ça… Mais la Grande Faucheuse ne les effrayait plus depuis longtemps déjà. [One-Shot SLG]


Ils avaient l'habitude de mourir.

Ça paraissait peut-être un peu étrange; un peu surréaliste dit comme ça… Mais la Grande Faucheuse ne les effrayait plus depuis longtemps déjà. Bien sûre, les premières fois ils avaient été terrifiés. Terrorisés. Mais à force de voir Mathieu les ramener sains et saufs; quoiqu'ils puissent faire pour abimer leurs corps; la peur s'était dissipée. Ça ne leur avait jamais traversé l'esprit avant… Mais, après tout, ils n'étaient tous qu'une infime partie de l'être complexe et compliqué qu'était Mathieu. Il paraissait normal qu'en se concentrant un peu leur créateur soit capable de leur rendre la vie et de les remettre sur pieds… Alors, au fil du temps, leurs inquiétudes s'étaient envolées. Ils étaient devenus insouciants. Ils ne faisaient plus attention. Rien ne pouvait leur faire de mal…

Le Gothique et le Geek passaient leur temps à se taillader les veines, l'un parce qu'il avait besoin de sang de vierge pour ses rituels et l'autre par besoin d'attention; soi-disant que ça lui faisait du bien… Mais aucun des deux n'avaient encore appris à le faire proprement et finissaient souvent par couper trop loin; trop profond; au point qu'on retrouvait régulièrement le gamer dans une baignoire d'eau cramoisie et le goth effondré au milieu d'un pentagramme sanglant à moitié tracé…

Le Patron détenait le record de décès parmi toutes les personnalités: 56. Fusillade, meurtre, bagarre de gang, arrêt cardiaque, cancer des poumons, balle dans la tête… Tout y était passé. Mais venant de l'homme en noir tout cela n'était finalement pas si surprenant.

Le Reneck était lui aussi plutôt doué pour crever tout les deux jours- ce qui forçait souvent les Sommet à aller le chercher lorsqu'il ne réapparaissait après sa tournée journalière des bars de Nantes. Si l'on mettait ses bagarres avec d'autres ivrognes, ses comas éthylique mal gérés et autres cancers du foie de coté, sa mort la plus mémorable était probablement celle où (complètement ivre) il s'était aventuré dans un champ de blé et était passé sous une moissonneuse batteuse. Au final, ils n'étaient parvenus à retrouver qu'un bras…

La Fille n'était encore jamais morte, chose dont elle était très fière et rappelait constamment aux autres dés qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Le fait que son activité la plus dangereuse était de regarder « _Les Reines du Shopping_ » en se coupant les ongles des pieds aidait probablement à sa survie…

Le Prof s'était empoisonné de nombreuses fois avec ses produits en inhalant des vapeurs acides ou en agrémentant son café de cyanure de potassium au lieu du sucre en poudre habituel. Il avait également fait sauter son laboratoire une ou deux fois; et il ne fallait pas oublier l'épisode 58 où le Patron lui avait collé une balle dans le front par accident- une vraie cartouche s'étant mélangée parmi celles à blancs.

Le Hippie étonnement n'avait fait que deux overdoses et un arrêt cardiaque, à croire qu'il savait mieux se gérer que les autres…

Maître Panda, pour finir…

Le chanteur toussa douloureusement alors que la fumée lui brulait les voies respiratoires et remplissait ses poumons. Il pouvait entendre le bois craquer et grincer tout autour de lui, les flammes engouffrant la petite maison des Sommet dans un brasier monstrueux.

«Bordel Prof… P-Putain…»

L'ursidé toussa, crachant douloureusement avant de s'avancer faiblement vers les escaliers. Il se mit à quatre pattes et descendit difficilement les marches pour s'éloigner de l'épaisse fumée, maudissant le scientifique. Avec l'explosion qu'il avait entendu juste avant que l'incendie ne se déclenche il était presque certain que l'homme à la blouse blanche avait encore fait sauter son laboratoire; mais cette fois il semblait que les murs en béton armé n'avaient pas suffit à contenir l'explosion. Tendant l'oreille, l'ursidé crut déceler des cris hystériques provenant de la cave alors que le scientifique était certainement en train de bruler vif…

Bah, qu'il crève de toute façon. C'était mérité.

Une poutre embrasée lâcha et s'effondra juste à coté de lui, arrachant un cri de surprise à l'homme au kigurumi. Il se précipita au bas des escaliers et prit une profonde inspiration alors que la fumée se faisait plus fine à cet endroit.

«P-Panda… Aide… Aide-moi! Ça fait mal!»

L'ursidé se tourna vers la voix et aperçut le Geek non loin, au milieu du carnage. Une grande partie de la poutre qui s'était effondrée lui était tombée dessus, clouant le petit au sol sous une pile de bois embrasée. Ses vêtements commençaient à prendre feu lui arrachant des cris de douleurs alors qu'il se tortillait en sanglotant.

«Ça brule! Ça brule!, hurla-t-il, Panda!»

Le chanteur hésita un court instant avant de se tourner vers la sortie, et de commencer à marcher faiblement.

«-Panda!

-T'inquiète pas, Mathieu te ramènera quand ce sera finit.

-PANDA!»

Il toussa et continua son chemin alors que les hurlements du gamer redoublaient d'intensité. Mathieu était sortit faire les courses, ce qui signifiait qu'il était en sécurité. Et tant qu'il allait bien, ils iraient bien… Le chanteur commençait à se sentir faible à cause de la fumée et s'abaissa pour ramper sur le sol où il restait encore un peu d'air. Il passa devant la salle de bain où il aperçut le corps amorphe et sans vie du Hippie affalé sur le carrelage couvert de cendres.

«Merde… Bordel…»

Tirant légèrement sa capuche par-dessus son nez et sa bouche pour respirer au travers, l'ursidé continua de ramper avant d'entendre un bruit étouffé provenant cette fois du bureau. Il se tourna et aperçut la Fille et le Redneck écrasés sous une partie effondrée du plafond, le beauf bougeant faiblement, essayant de se dégager sans succès. La blonde en revanche était visiblement morte sur le coup, ce qui fit apparaître un sourire malsain au coin des lèvres du chanteur.

 _Maintenant on est tous à égalité… Grognasse._

Il continua sa route, se traînant à travers la cendre et les débris qui couvraient le sol avec difficultés jusqu'à ce qu'enfin la porte d'entrée n'apparaisse dans son champ de vision. Soulagé il mit toutes ses forces en œuvres pour y parvenir, passant ce faisant devant le salon.

«… H-Hé! La peluche! Aide-moi!»

Le chanteur se tourna vers la source de l'appel et vit le Patron coincé par les flammes dans un coin de la pièce. Le corps carbonisé du Gothique gisait à quelques mètres, noirci au point qu'il aurait été impossible à reconnaître si ce n'était pour les bracelets à pointes décorant ses poignets. L'ursidé se releva faiblement du sol, titubant sur ses jambes.

«-Viens m'aider putain, j'veux pas crever!

-T-T'inquiète pas…»

Le chanteur fit un pas en direction du salon- avant de se tourner vers la porte.

«-Boule de poil- ?

-Mathieu te ramènera.

-Qu-Quoi?! Hé! Reviens! REVIENS! CONNARD!»

Mais le chanteur était déjà en train d'ouvrir la porte. Aussitôt, une bouffée d'air frais balaya son visage, accompagné du hurlement des sirènes des pompiers, des ambulances et de la police. Partout autour de lui on s'activait; des gens couraient; la foule s'amassait sans le voir –comme toute personne qui n'était pas Mathieu- alors qu'il s'avançait en tremblant. Ses douleurs se trouvèrent soulagée par l'oxygène et la fraîcheur de l'extérieur. C'est alors que l'odeur du gaz, mélangée à celle de l'essence frappa ses narines et lui fit tourner la tête vers la maison.

Là, éventrant le mur de ce qui fut jadis la cuisine, un van blanc avait percé la paroi de pierre et partait en flammes avec la même violence incontrôlée que la petite maison.

 _«Mais c'est horrible!»_

L'ursidé encore sous le choc tendit l'oreille, écoutant la foule parler juste derrière lui.

 _«-Vous savez ce qui s'est passé?_

 _-Apparemment le conducteur à renversé un type qui traversait la route avant de perdre le contrôle du véhicule et de s'écraser._

 _-Mon dieu! Mais l'explosion-?_

 _-Il a dut rompre une conduite de gaz en percutant le mur!_

 _-C'est affreux!_

 _-Il y a des gens à l'intérieur?_

 _-Le feu est trop puissant, on ne peut pas encore entrer._

 _-Et le conducteur? Il s'en est sortit? Et le type qu'il a percuté?_

 _-Non, les flics ont dit que tout le monde était mort! Tu vois la flaque de sang sur la route là-bas?»_

Curieux, Maître Panda se retourna et observa le goudron. Au milieu des ambulances, une large tâche d'hémoglobine à moitié séchée par la chaleur environnante s'étendait sur quelques mètres, signe que le véhicule avait traîné le pauvre homme un moment avant de s'écraser. Le contenu de deux sacs de courses s'était répandu sur le sol passant complètement inaperçu aux yeux des pompiers et médecins patrouillant les lieux. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu, en revanche, fut une petite forme noire posée sur l'herbe qui attira l'attention du Panda. Il s'en approcha et la prit dans ses mains tremblantes, retournant doucement le bob noir entre ses doigts.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur un rond rose; un badge Kirby qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien; moucheté ça et là de rouge liquide…


End file.
